<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to find out your child “is a potato” by PrincessSunriseDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975240">How to find out your child “is a potato”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn'>PrincessSunriseDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Parental How-To Guide [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Snapchat Filters, domestic fluff of course, parent fluff, specifically that potato one, this is inspired by a ding dang tik tok, toddler fluff, tony and loki are best parents, wholesome stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony introduces his daughter to the wonders of Snapchat filters.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/gF1R5R/">This Video</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Parental How-To Guide [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to find out your child “is a potato”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Imma ‘tato!” Hrá giggled. She and her father were sitting on the couch, Hrá in his lap. Tony had brought up Snapchat on his phone, and was currently letting his daughter play with the filter that makes you look like a potato with a face.</p><p>Tony chuckled, finding Hrá to be more than amusing right now. “Yeah, you are a potato.”</p><p>“Imma ‘tato…” She repeated, bursting into a giggle fit. </p><p>“Cute little potato. You wanna play with a different filter?”</p><p>“Wan’ show mama ‘tato,” She said, her large brown eyes looking up at the inventor.</p><p>“Sorry squirt. Mama’s busy right now. You’ll have to wait.”</p><p>Hrá pouted, looking back at the phone. “Wan’ show mama!”</p><p>“He’s busy, tiny. You can’t.”</p><p>Hrá squirmed off of Tony’s lap, phone gripped in her hand. Her eyes met Tony’s and she giggled. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, brow raised.</p><p>“Imma show mama!” Hrá chirped before bolting out the door. Tony simply sighed, getting up and following behind. His daughter had his persistence, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Loki was indeed busy. He was in the kitchen, chatting away with Thor. Well… more of arguing with Thor.</p><p>“You know, if you weren’t an imbecile I wouldn’t have to go with you to Asgard for these stupid meetings,” Loki spat, brows furrowed as he stared at his brother.</p><p>“You are a prince too, Loki. You have to go.”</p><p>“I have much better things to do than go to some ridiculous Asgardian meeting. You can go without me.”</p><p>Thor’s response back was halted as Hrá entered the room, giggling.</p><p>“Mama! Mama!” </p><p>Loki looked down at the little girl who had happily trotted over to his legs. Thor could have sworn he’d seen the exact moment Loki’s mood changed.</p><p>“Yes, darling? What do you need?” The mage lifted his daughter up and held her. “Where’s your father? I thought you were with him.”</p><p>“Wan’ show you somethin’.” </p><p>“Hrá, darling. I’m a bit busy right now. Can’t you wait until later?” </p><p>“No! Wan’ show you now.” She was pouting again. </p><p>Loki, never one to want his daughter to be upset, gave in immediately.Or maybe it was because he didn’t really want to argue with his oaf brother at the moment. “Alright. Show me, then.”</p><p>The giggles started back up as Tony walked into the kitchen, glaring at his child.</p><p>“What did I tell you, peanut? He’s busy!”</p><p>Loki chuckled at his husband's behavior. “She wants to show me something, love. Let her. She’s fine.”</p><p>Hrá turned on Tony’s phone-which had turned off on her little trip to where she currently was- and was greeted with the lock screen. She whined, looking over to Tony.</p><p>“Papa…”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and took his phone, unlocking it. He opened Snapchat and went into the memories part of it, pulling up the video from when they were on the couch.</p><p>“Here. She wants to show you this,” Tony said as he handed the phone to Loki.</p><p>On the screen was a potato- of course- with Hrá’s eyes and mouth. Giggling was heard, along with her saying <em>“Imma ‘tato!”<em><br/>
Loki chuckled softly as he watched, letting it repeat a few times.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So, you’re a potato now, hmm?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I see. Precious little potato,” Loki said with a smile, kissing Hrá’s cheek. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Alright, little potato. C’mere. Your mom needs to get back to what he was doing.” Tony took Hrá from Loki’s arms, earning a small appreciative smile from the mage.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Go play some more with that phone of your fathers. I’ll join you in a bit.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay!” Hrá beamed, already trying to find a new Snapchat filter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll send you the videos she makes this time. See you in a bit,” Tony said, pecking Loki on the cheek before walking out of the room carrying his daughter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thor couldn’t contain his chuckles anymore. The argument was long forgotten in that not-so-smart head of his.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>  “So. My niece is a potato now?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>